Why?
by Butterfly.Butter
Summary: Seiya confiesa sus sentimientos a Usagi, ¿qué hará ella? ¿Se van de Tokio? ¿Qué es lo que siente Usagi? Seiya x Usagi Mi primer fic aquí, Reviews por favor! Canción Why Moffatts


Hola! Mi nombre es Pamela, y bueno, es la primera vez que publico algo aquí lol, este sería mi primer fic publicado :P jeje, eso me pone de buen humor.

Este fic es un One-shot / Songfic de SM, la pareja es Usagi x Seiya, así que espero les guste.

Lo dedico a todos mis amigos que siempre me apoyan respecto a fics y en especial en mi vida personal, con problemas etc. Siempre me han mostrado ser amigos excepcionales, por eso, el primer fic publicado aquí lo dedico a:

Luthien, que fue la que me inspiró a publicar y registrarme aquí, Clefa, Dali, Marion, Fox, Usagi, Star, Karmi, Gato, Yuna, Kami, Kishuu, Lia, Tskino, Moona, Danop, Angie, Valentina, George, Sarita, Pala, Oso, Ellie, Prongs, Hicks, Moyi y muchos más, a todos mis amigos q' son muy importantes :) los adoro en serio! Gracias por todo /smack!

Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon, hago esta historia para divertirme y por gusto, no estoy creando dinero con la historia.

* * *

**Why?**

_**Why do you always do this to me  
Why couldn't you just see it through me  
how come if you act like this like you just don't care at all  
Do you expect me to believe that I was only one to fall**_

-¿No valgo la pena? –preguntó arrodillado un chico de largos cabellos Negro amarrados en una cola de caballo – ¿Acaso… soy tan poca cosa? –la decepción se escuchaba a leguas. Así era. Seiya Kou estaba decepcionado a cusa de una chica, _su_ chica, _su_ bombón.

-Seiya... yo... –la joven también estaba en el suelo de rodillas de frente al apuesto chico. Su larga cabellera rubia se encontraba recogida en dos coletas con dos chonguitos arriba. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos color azul.

-No tienes que contestar, así está bien bombón –Seiya se puso de pie con la mirada al suelo- No me debes una respuesta, no tienes que contestarme nada… comprendí tu silencio. – Le ofreció su mano para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie, pero la chica ni se inmutó, se quedó con la mirada hacia el suelo. Seiya decidió que sería mejor dejarla sola- Adiós bombón –dio media vuelta y camino en dirección opuesta de donde estaba ella- Ojalá te hubiera conocido de otra manera… y que correspondieras mis sentimientos.

Usagi no pudo hacer más que observar como se alejaba Seiya, cuando no lo pudo ver más comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Puso sus manos en su pecho... ese sentimiento, tan cálido, nunca lo había sentido con ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera con Mamoru. Sabía que tenía un deber con Tokio de cristal, el siglo 30, pero ¿y el deber que tenía consigo misma? Lo había olvidado hacía mucho… pero conoció a Seiya.

Se puso de pie finalmente y caminó hacia su casa en la oscuridad de Tokio. Al llegar corrió hacia su cuarto y se tiró a la cama a pensar.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento¿Por qué sintió un gran dolor al escuchar la palabra "adiós" de la boca de Seiya? Comenzó a llorar nuevamente pensando que era lo que sentía por el muchacho. Quería saber qué le ocurría.

No pudo responder ninguna de sus preguntas, por lo que decidió dormir y que a la mañana siguiente estaría en la escuela y al ver a Seiya le pediría una explicación de lo que ocurría. Se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella, seguro le aconsejaría lo mejor para ella y no para él, siempre hacía lo mismo.

**_I can feel I can feel you near me even though you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby why_**

A la mañana siguiente bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió de la casa a toda marcha sin desayunar o decir palabra más que "nos vemos familia".

Al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta que era demasiado temprano, así que esperó en la banca de afuera ver si, en el tiempo que quedaba antes de que sonara la campana para avisar que debían entrar al salón, podían hablar un poco.

Esperó.

Llegaron Makoto y Ami platicando acerca de la difícil prueba que les habían puesto, la vieron sentada en la banca y la saludaron. Al ver como las saludó de regreso notaron que algo andaba mal con ella, sonreía, pero de manera vacía.

Esperó un poco más.

Minako llegó corriendo al establecimiento como de costumbre, de nuevo se le había hecho tarde. Saludó a Usagi como siempre lo hacía, con una gran sonrisa, como Usagi solía hacerlo antes de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. La joven de cabellos rubios con un gran moño rojo en la cabeza notó que algo ocurría con su amiga, se sentó a su lado dispuesta a platicar.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Usa? –preguntó preocupada a su amiga, viéndola fijamente.

-No me ocurre nada Mina¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió con un intento de sonrisa

-Por eso –señaló con su dedo índice la boca de Usagi- Esa sonrisa tan falsa¿Crees que después de tanto tiempo de conocerte creería que es una sonrisa verdadera¡Estás muy equivocada señorita!

-Minako yo... –dijo Usagi en un suspiro revisando su reloj

-Así que esperas a alguien –Minako notó que Usagi no dejaba de revisar su reloj- ¿A Mamoru¿Vendría a saludarte? –Usagi negó con la cabeza- Ah… de acuerdo. Debes de encontrarte feliz Usa –la antes mencionada Usagi despegó su vista del suelo para ver a Minako sorprendida- Sí, es decir, Mamoru regresó hace una semana, todo está arreglado. ¡Tokio de Cristal está asegurado! –dijo muy animada pensando que daba ánimos a su amiga, pero la realidad es que sólo hacía que se sintiera peor. Usagi no resistió más y se echó a llorar- ¡No, no! Usagi, yo solo dije esto porque supuse lo feliz que estarías

-Minako... Ayer, Seiya y yo estábamos platicando, cuando le conté acerca de Mamoru, que había regresado, que las sailors finalmente habíamos derrotado el mal, de lo feliz que me sentía tener asegurado el futuro de Tokio de cristal y de ChibiUsa, lo note frío y serio, cuando le pregunté que le ocurría me confesó que me ama. –Al hacer una pausa volteó a su lado para ver a su amiga. Minako estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Usagi... Seiya la amaba.- Y yo no supe que contestar y entonces me tire en el suelo sorprendida, el se agachó también y me preguntó que si no era lo suficientemente bueno, que si yo no sentía nada por él... y no pude contestar nada. Él decidió dejarme sola para que pensara, me dijo que con mi silencio le di a entender que no sentía nada… pero Minako, la verdad es que siento algo extraño, algo que nunca había sentido...

-Ni siquiera con Mamoru... –completó la frase su amiga. Usagi volteó sorprendida al escuchar su frase completada por Mina- lo supuse. Pero...

-Tokio de Cristal, ChibiUsa –esta vez la frase la completó Usagi- Es lo que me preocupa, el destino de todas ustedes es lo que quiero proteger.

-Usagi... Ya sabes qué…-tomó la mano de su amiga y la miró fijamente a los ojos – ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que sientes por él¿Por Seiya? – Usagi negó con la cabeza- debes de averiguarlo antes de tomar una decisión. Pero, te aseguro, que lo que sea mejor para ti será lo mejor para mí, y para las demás. Makoto, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru e incluso ChibiUsa querremos siempre lo mejor para ti. Nos podrá doler la respuesta, y la incertidumbre¿Qué pasará¿Cuál será nuestro futuro, nuestro destino? Pero... hay veces que me gustaría poder tomar mis decisiones y no que el pasado diga lo que tengo que hacer en un futuro. Endymon y Serenity se enamoraron perdidamente, pero no quiere decir que tú y Mamoru lo hagan. Nunca te has pensado que tal vez ¿ChibiUsa no sea hija de Mamoru? Es decir, has tú la comparación, ambos son increíblemente parecidos el uno del otro¿Qué tal que ChibiUsa está equivocada¿Y si Seiya es su papá? No podemos asegurar nada... eso quiero que lo sepas. Así que… ¡ÁNIMO USAGI! –Minako se puso de pie eufóricamente- pon tus sentimientos en claro y no dejes que el temor al futuro te detenga. –A Usagi se le iluminó la cara de felicidad al escuchar todo lo que Mina le había dicho, se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, la cual lo respondió inmediatamente- Así que… sigue esperándolo, a Seiya, para aclarar todo. – La chica se despidió de su amiga y se fue a su salón.

Usagi continuo sentada en la banca, lo esperaría lo que fuera necesario. Comenzó a hacerse más tarde y aún no se aparecía Seiya. Sonó la campana, y Seiya aún no estaba, ni Taiki ni Yaten. Pensó que tal vez cuando hablaba con Minako ellos llegaron y no quisieron interrumpirla, por lo cual, con esa idea, Usagi corrió esperando encontrarlos sentados en sus asientos... o rodeados de chicas (como de costumbre.)

Al entrar a su salón notó que no estaban, vio las caras preocupadas de sus amigas: Makoto, Minako y Ami. Seguramente Minako ya les había contado lo que pasaba. Fue a su asiento y se sentó sin decir una palabra. Recostó su cabeza en sus brazos y esperó a que entrara el profesor.

-Tengo una mala noticia… una realmente mala... Sus compañero, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou, no estarán más en la escuela… Ellos parten hoy en la tarde al parecer de gira, o algo así me comentaron, no vinieron porque están empacando –murmullos recorrieron todo el salón. Todos los curiosos se preguntaban que ocurría, la mayoría de las chicas lloraban decepcionadas, los chicos se alegraban porque la competencia más fuerte estaba fuera, aunque deportistas menos... podrían perder algún campeonato sin Seiya.

**_It's not suppose to feel this way that  
I need you, I need you more and more each day  
It's not suppose to hurt this way that  
I need you, I need you, I need you tell me  
Are you and me still together tell me  
I think could we last forever tell me ... why_**

Las palabras retumbaban en sus oídos, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. ¿Había escuchado bien lo que acababan de decir¿Seiya... se iba¿La dejaba así como así?

No quiso quedarse un Segundo más en el salón de clases y salió corriendo de él sin importarle los gritos del maestro, escuchó como Makoto, Minako y Ami la cubrían diciendo que se sentía muy mal por un pariente que acababa de fallecer y necesitaba desahogarse y tomar el día libre. Escuchó que el profesor había aceptado no reprocharla al día siguiente y se fue aún más tranquila. Después de esta noticia aún no sabía lo que sentía por él. Sentía que debía hablar con él, de ir a despedirlo… ¡NO! Despedirlo no, de rogarle que se quedara a su lado. Usagi continuaba corriendo desesperada hasta que finalmente llegó a la casa de los Kou, tocó el timbre innumerables veces, pero nadie contestaba. Tocó la puerta y nada, hasta que un vecino se acercó y le dijo que ellos ya no estaban, que acababan de salir hacia el aeropuerto le parecía. La chica le agradeció y continuo. ¿El aeropuerto? Qué extraño… a lo mejor porque está despejado generalmente en esa zona para emprender su vuelo de regreso a su planeta, o primero viajarían y luego a su planeta… Muchas ideas recorrían su cabeza, pero lo que realmente era su objetivo y su prioridad era encontrar a Seiya ahora mismo.

**_Hey, listen to what we were sayin'  
Let's play a different game than what we're playin'  
Try to look at me and really see my heart  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart_**

-Tienes todas tus cosas Taiki? –preguntó Yaten en el aeropuerto sentado en las butacas de la sala de espera

-Sí, todo listo- respondió su hermano mientras leía un libro.- ¿Y tú Seiya¿No olvidas nada?

-Ahora que lo mencionan, sí. –respondió pensativo

-¿Qué te hace falta? –preguntaron sus hermanos sorprendidos.

-Bombón.

**_I can feel I can feel you near me even though you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby why_**

La chica seguía corriendo hasta que finalmente llegó al aeropuerto. Ahora sabía que era lo que sentía por él. Amor. Lo amaba. Cuando la protegía, cuando la abrazaba, cuando hablaba con ella, cuando le decía "bombón", amaba todo de él, y no se había dado cuenta, o se había dado cuenta, pero quería reprimir esos sentimientos por temor al futuro. Pero después de su plática con Minako, todo cambió.

**_So go and think about, whatever you need to think about  
Go and dream about, whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel… you feel_**

Seiya se asomó por los ventanales del aeropuerto para ver partir los aviones. Dentro de unos minutos estaría dentro de uno, sin poder regresar al lado de su querida bombón. Eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Él realmente la amaba, lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio. En un aeropuerto, amor a primera vista en ese mismo aeropuerto.

**_I can feel I can feel you near me even though you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby why_**

Usagi pidió informes, pero nadie podía darle esa información, ella no sabía a donde irían, así que no podía preguntar por el vuelo. Así que decidió revisar cada una de las salas que había, lo hacía corriendo, hasta que sintió algo muy fuerte dentro de su corazón, no era ningún dolor sólo era algo que le indicaba donde estaba él. Amor. Mientras más cerca estaba de él, más fuerte se sentía, así que continuo corriendo hasta sentir que él estaba cerca.

**_It's not suppose to hurt this way that  
I need you, I need you more and more each day  
It's not suppose to hurt this way that  
I need you, I need you, I need you tell me_**

Seiya también sentía algo dentro de su corazón, lo mismo que Usagi sentía, él sabía lo que significaba, que su querida bombón estaba cerca de él, pero pensaba que solo era una alucinación, una idea suya en su desesperación por querer verla.

-Pasajeros con destino a Alemania, favor de abordar el avión en este momento. –se escuchó una voz en la sala donde ellos se encontraban. Seiya dirigió una última mirada a la sala y tomó sus maletas y se formó en la fila para entrar al avión, detrás de sus hermanos.

**_It's not suppose to hurt this way that  
I need you, I need you more and more each day  
It's not suppose to hurt this way that  
I need you, I need you, I need you tell me_**

Usagi escuchó ese mismo anunció, y sentía su presencia aún más fuerte, por eso incremento la velocidad, aunque nunca había sido muy hábil en el área de los deportes hizo su mayor intento. Finalmente llegó a la sala y lo vio parado, lo distinguió de inmediato. Al verlo a algunos metros de ella se emocionó demasiado, quería decirle lo que sentía por él.

-¡SEIYA!- No aguantó un Segundo más y le gritó

-¿Bom... Bombón? –preguntó atónito Seiya para si, al voltear se encontró con Usagi totalmente exhausta a tres metros de él. No espero más y corrió hacia ella dándole un abrazo- ¿Vienes a despedirte de mí? –preguntó melancólicamente aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vengo a decirte algo importante, algo muy importante Seiya –dijo Usagi en el momento en que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó el chico preocupado viéndola a los ojos.

-Que yo... me di cuenta, de los que me dijiste ayer... –le era tan difícil hablar en esos momentos, decirle lo que sentía y saber q' verdaderamente era amor, la ponían muy nerviosa. Siempre fue feliz con Mamoru, debía admitirlo, pero… Seiya era algo totalmente diferente, era amor verdadero- Yo…

-Ssshhh Bombón –Seiya puso su dedo indice en la boca de la rubia para que no dijera nada- Ya te dije que no necesitas darme una respuesta – le lanzó una de esas miradas que derrite a cualquiera. Ella sólo se sonrojó y le respondió el gesto. Taiki y Yaten ya no estaban en la fila, dejaron a los demás pasar antes que ellos, pero estaban estupefactos ante tal escena... ¿La princesa de la luna y su hermano?

-Seiya, necesito decírtelo, en serio –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, bajó la mirada tímidamente, sintió como ahora sus labios estaban unidos a los de Seiya fundiéndose en un hermoso beso: su primer beso con Seiya. Al separarse él la vio dulcemente y pasó su mano acariciando el rostro de la chica, ella tomó la mano de él y la dejo reposar en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes Bombón, así está bien –dijo él dándose la vuelta listo para partir- espero seas feliz con 'Chiba'

-NO LO AMO! –Gritó Usagi al ver la posibilidad de que Seiya se marchara y la dejara sola. Seiya se paró en seco y poco a poco volteó a ver a la rubia, estaba impactado por esa frase- ¡TE AMO A TI SEIYA! SÓLO A TI… -al terminar la frase se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Seiya dejó sus maletas de lado y corrió con ella, al estar arrodillados, ambos, Usagi recordó la escena de la noche anterior, cuando Seiya le preguntó si valía tan poco- ¿Sabes? –dijo con una sonrisa mientras él tomaba la cara de la chica y la acariciaba tratando de calmar su llanto- Vales mucho, mucho más de lo que piensas Kou –las palabras de la joven sorprendieron a Seiya, el cual se puso de pie y le brindó la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta vez ella aceptó.

Al estar ambos de pie él la acercó a su rostro y se dieron otro beso, y aún más hermoso, porque Seiya ya sabía que lo amaba por eso lo disfrutó, ahora no pensaba que fuera el último, si no era uno de los muchos que ahora recibiría por parte de su bombón. Yaten y Taiki salieron de la fila por completo y se sentaron en las butacas donde antes esperaban su vuelo. Su hermano era feliz, no podían pedir nada más, aparte, no había guerra, y la Tierra no era tan mal planeta después de todo... así que, planeaban quedarse un buen tiempo en ella.

Después de estar unidos por sus labios Seiya se separó de Usagi y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Pero que bella eres Bombón… -exclamó en un suspiro para ella, sólo para ella. Sonrió y se abrazaron

**_Are you and me still together tell me  
I think could we last forever tell me ... why_**

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá en el futuro? –preguntó preocupado el joven

-No lo sé... –respondió Usagi recordando las palabras de Minako- pero lo averiguaremos –y continuaron abrazados en el aeropuerto. Ya después tendrían tiempo de pensar en el futuro: Mamoru, las chicas, ChibiUsa, sus hermanos... Así que decidieron estar al menos un poco más en el aeropuerto, juntos.

* * *

Aaaaaw Fin :) lo deje para q' uds. Se imaginen q' pasa con ChibiUsa y las demás, será Seiya su padre? oO aaah q' ideas las mías xD lol.

Espero sus reviews - por favor dejenme muchos xD tengan piedad de esta pobre escritora ;;U.

Lol, espero les haya gustado y nuevamente: Gracias Gemelita Semi-Malvada, este fic va para ti !

Atte. Pame :) • вüттєяƒιγвüттєя •


End file.
